


Thunder and Lightning

by KarneolVision



Series: "The Sport of the Gods" fanarts [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarneolVision/pseuds/KarneolVision





	Thunder and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sport of the Gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/786547) by [lovinthelads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinthelads/pseuds/lovinthelads). 



[originally posted 08.08.2013, <http://karneol-vision.livejournal.com/243680.html>]

3rd picture for [](http://lovinthelads.livejournal.com/profile)[**lovinthelads**](http://lovinthelads.livejournal.com/)' [Sport of the Gods](http://lovinthefics.livejournal.com/tag/%23%20sport%20of%20the%20gods). This time something I didn't think I'd ever draw, to say it blunt, lol. Pepe Reina and Iker Casillas, in their roles as Zeus and Hera, making up during the Bacchanalia, shortly before all hell broke loose again. It's not necessarily safe for work. Random note: I found out how to draw bling x))  
Also, I know that wedding rings are rather Egyptian and then Roman and not really Greek, but I like the idea.

The other images for the fic are [here](http://karneol-vision.livejournal.com/241744.html#cutid1) and [here](http://karneol-vision.livejournal.com/242750.html).

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/karneol_vision/9762221/42906/42906_original.jpg)

[original size: <http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/karneol_vision/9762221/42906/42906_original.jpg>]  
  



End file.
